Rocket
by WolfDreams14
Summary: A series of one shots featuring none other than Kol Mikaelson. "Kol really was something to behold. His family made him out to heartless, psychopath. Luckily, I saw something far more greater behind that twisted smirk."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _So this is basically a KolxOC oneshot. Right now I am into the Zodiac Signs, and just for fun, I want to ask you to try and guess which Zodiac signs she is. Oh, and tell me if I should bump this up to M, because right now this is a strong T._

 _I also know that I should be working on my other stories, and wouldn't be able to give you an answer as to why I haven't updated them. All I can say is that I am busy with life._

 _Also, if you want to, I suggest listening to_ _ **Rocket**_ by **_Beyonce._**

I was awoken by the small pepperings of feather light kisses across my forehead and cheeks, down to my neck. My hand came up to stroke his brown hair, my fingers interlocking with the silky tresses. Breathing out a sigh of contentment, I opened my eyes and was met by dark, captivating orbs filled with love and lust. A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Good morning, Kol," I whispered, pulling him down for a deep kiss. There were certain times he'd allow me such dominance, and when I was I took as much as I could.

My tongue pushed past his lips, skimming the roof of his mouth. His immediately entangled with my own, causing me to let out a small moan at the sensation. My hands trailed to his wrists, my legs wrapping around his hips before I used my strength to flip us over. A dark curtain surrounded us my, my hair creating a barrier between us and the real world. I brought his wrists together, one hand keeping them locked above his head while the other trailed down his body, skimming the hem of his shirt.

He tugged, trying to get his hand free. I hissed, my grip tightening in warning. "You got your fun last night, Kol. Now, it's my turn. Just lay still and allow me," I muttered. I placed an opened mouth kiss where his pulse should be, moving across his exposed collarbone before biting down on where his neck met his shoulder, causing him to groan and jerk. Blood pooled in my mouth, and I drank it leisurely.

"You taste so good," I whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe and placing a bloodied kiss underneath his ear. His breathing was becoming heavy with each passing moment, causing me to smirk. Only I was allowed to do this to him, no one else.

"You wouldn't mind if we cut this short, love? I've got about a million things I want to do to you, and being restrained isn't really helping," he growled, tugging again. Kol hissed in pain when I tightened my grip again.

"Keep this up, Kol, and I'll be making sure you don't do _anything_ ," I threatened. He just smirked.

It gave my ego a good burst to know I could assert dominance over a thousand year old vampire. This rarely ever happened, and I was more than willing to render him into nothing but a gasping mess, thoroughly ravished. Before I could even protest, I was flipped onto my back, his hands restraining my own.

I yelped in surprise when his teeth sunk into my skin, lapping greedily at my blood. A low moan hummed deep in my throat, my breathing becoming deeper with each pull. His bite was addicting, making my head swirl with lust and love and something else.

Mine.

Kol Mikaelson shall and forever be mine. No one else could have him, and I would kill anyone who tried anything. He was my first, and shall be my last, I'd make sure of that. I giggled at my train of thoughts, my true nature coming through within my head. Aries always did say I was the most possessive out of the twelve of us.

"You taste amazing, darling, as always," he groaned, grounding his hips on mine. I gasped loudly as he continued his movement, causing me to arch my back.

That morning he brought me to my high twice, and by late afternoon I was finally ready to get out of bed. Pushing back the covers, I blushed as I noticed Kil following my every move with his dark eyes, his arms crossed behind his head.

"You look fabulous darling. Thoroughly fucked, if I say so myself," he smirked. His hair was tussled and sticking in every direction. Lust stirred within my stomach as I gazed at him, and the longer I stared, the more I got turned on. Shaking my head and biting my lip, I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of my underwear and one of his shirts I stole from him, claiming it as mine.

I pulled on both pieces of clothing, putting my hair up into a messy ponytail. "I'm going to go get something to eat, you need anything?" I asked.

He pretended to think for a moment, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Only you."

I laughed lightly, my head thrown back. He flashed in front of me, his hands wrapping around my waist so he could place a loving kiss to my forehead. "I do care for you, Tara. You know that, right? More than anything in this world."

My heart swelled at his statement, a small smile gracing my lips as I stared deeply into his dark pools. "Of course I know, Kol. And I care for you, more than my own family. I'd go to ends of this earth of you."

We kept our eyes locked, trapped in a trance. His lips lowered to mine, a slow and love filled kiss. He may not be ready to use that four letter word just yet, but he showed how much he cared in that kiss, conveying his true feelings. At first, he was afraid of me and the effect I has over him, and I somehow managed to turn the dark Mikaelson heart into something else.

It was with him that I felt more alive, more free than with the rest. It was him that showed me it was okay to change, to allow in new things and try new experiences.

He was my very own planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Since I got such positive feedback, I decided to post another one-shot. It's not dirty dirty, but it does have some suggestive themes. Nothing too wild. Thanks to_ _ **kvsgrl**_ _, I actually made time to do this._

 _As for my other stories… I don't actually know about those. I feel bad for doing that to all of you who do read them, but I'm so busy and finals is in two weeks. Ugh!_

 _Anyways, enoy. Have a great day._

XvXvXvX

The bacon in the frypan sizzled and the oil popped, splattering lightly across my hand. I jerked, biting back a groan. Kol chuckled.

"Glad to see you find humor in my pain," I drawled sarcastically. "At least I can make someone's day."

Kol shook his head at me, a smirk playing at his lips as he came behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He burried his face into the crook of my neck, his nose tracing small patterns at the space there. I leaned back into his embrace, feeling content in my lover's arms. His long hair tickled my cheek, and I giggled when he kissed me lightly under my ear.

"I just find it amusing that you would cook your own meal," he muttered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a sigh. Turning to look at him the eye, I went back to turning the bacon. "I used to cook my own food all the time. I don't see why I can't now."

Kol was silent for a bit before he stepped away from me and went to the cupboards. I felt a small loss, the cool air hitting my back that was once warmed by his body. He returned with a plate in hand and took the spatula from me, scooping up the bacon before plopping it on the plate. With a paper napkin, he dabbed off the grease and proceeded to throw the away the sodden napkin in the trash.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. I felt my stomach tighten at his words and my knees weakened slightly. He chuckled darkly.

Doing as told, I opened my mouth and waited. The vampire then popped a ripe strawberry in my mouth. I giggled, taking a small bite before offering the other half to him.

Opening his mouth, his lips wrapped around my thumb and forefinger, his tongue grazing the pads. A blush crept its way up my cheeks, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Delicious, darling," he whispered huskily. The dark blonde swopoed his head down, capturing my lips in a kiss that made me weak in the knees. His mouth moved perfectly against mine, the thousand years of experience proving useful to him. Before Kol could deepen the kiss, I pulled away and grabbed my plate full of food and a fork, sitting at one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"I need to eat," I said simply before taking a bite if my scrambled eggs.

"As do I, darling, but you do not see me swooping in and taking what is mine, do you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but sat up and pecked his cheek. He was stunned at the simple yet sweet gesutre. I guess it was something he wasn't quite used to. Quickly he recovered and lifted me from my stool, only to sit me on his jean clad lap.

My skin erupted in goosebumps as his calloused hand rubbed my bare thigh, the other tracing patterns on my waist underneath the material of his t-shirt. His face burried itself in my hair, his nose inhaling my scent.

"Have I told how good you look in my clothes?" He asked.

"Nope, but I have feeling you're gonna tell me," I quipped, chuckling around a mouthful of bacon.

"You look so sexy, so fuckable," he lowered his voice seductivly, his lips tracing the outer shell of my ear. "I could lay you across the table and eat you out all day."

My cheeks heated at the mental image he gave me, but quickly shook the thought off and looked at him. "Nice try, darling."

I hopped off his lap and walked to the sink to place my plate inside, quickly rinsing it off before turning around and looking my lover in the eye. "It's gonna take a lot more than dirty talk to get into my pants."

Straightening my posture, I made sure to sway my hips, my head held high, as I walked away from Kol Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

Twigs and branches snapped as we trekked through the forest, prickly thorns scratching at any inch of my exposed skin. Kol had told me relentlessly that "a wretched hike through a forest sounds horrid." Perhaps my boyfriend was right, but I wasn't about to tell him that, not even if a bear charged at me, and my life depended on my confession.

My breathing grew heavy as soon as the both us began to trudge up the pathway, my only reason to keep going and not turn back towards the car was that I had heard of a beautiful lake that sparkled magnificently in the sunlight. When I had read that I immediately told Kol, in hopes that he'd want to join me for a romantic picnic. Of course, he begrudgingly obliged to my ridiculous request, and began the preparations needed, but not without his usual witty remarks.

"You sound a little beaten, darling. Perhaps see should turn back?" I rolled my eyes, not bothering to turn back to answer the arrogant vampire.

I was beyond exhausted. My revere to look upon the lake as it shone with beauty was almost long gone, and my need to lay my head upon a pillow with the blankets wrapped around me was quickly taking over with ever step forward.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know?"

That was when my tolerance for his voice snapped, and I spun around faster than any vampire to glare daggers at the smirking idiot. "Kol, I have had enough of your attitude and stupid comments! I am exhausted and angry, and overall, I am done. All I wanted to do was to find this stupid lake to spend some time with you and enjoy each other's company, but right now I can't even stand to be near you. I just -"

Clamping my mouth shut, I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths before turning around and continuing to angrily trek up the dirt path. Frustrated tears pricked my eyes, making me wince and rub furiously at them. Stupid Kol, stupid idea. As if i could enjoy spending some time with him. Any other time I would jump at the idea to go along with his idea's. I always had to agree to his spontaneous thoughts. We've been to Paris, Cancun, New Orleans, you name it. If he wanted to go dancing, we'd go dancing.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I jerked my shoulder. "What do you want Kol?"

He took a sharp breath, and blew it out through his nose. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know this means a lot. If you wanted, I could have speeded us to the lake already and we'd be back at home already."

"That's just it, Kol. I don't want to be speeded to the lake because I just want to spend time with you by doing the things _I_ want to do, not because you want to. Every time we do something it's either your idea or something else. I wanted to do this because i thought it'd be nice. We'd laugh, hold hands, all of that stupid shit because it's _us_."

The tears were falling freely now, and I felt my cheeks reden in embarrassment. This whole idea was a mistake, and u longer to just close my eyes and wish the day away. Kol wrapped his strong arms around me, propping his chin on the top of my head.

"I know this means a lot to you darling, and i should have taken into account how much this meant to you." His fingers carded themselves gnetky throgh my hair, my body instinctively leaning into his hold.

"It's fine, Kol. I know how stupid this idea was. I regret it now. Maybe we should just go back and-"

He his lips connected to mine in an abrupt kiss. "We're not going back. You wanted to find this lake, and I'll be damned if I let you return home empty handed."

Instantly, I began to smile, and brought his lips down to meet mine a deep, toe curling kiss. "I love you, Kol, so much."

He smirked and pecked my forehead. "Of course you do, darling."

With his hand in mine, he pulled me up the path and, hopefully, towards our destination.


End file.
